


[Robert x Altair]Red Cross

by siesie7



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siesie7/pseuds/siesie7





	[Robert x Altair]Red Cross

“你比我想象得更心急。”Robert扯起嘴角无声冷笑。他若无其事地用手指轻轻捻了捻死死抵在他咽喉上的袖剑。

“他在哪儿？”Altair把手臂又紧了紧，也许对方的脖子已经被割破了皮淌下血来。

可是Robert还是不急不躁。他气定神闲的法国口音突然让Altair的脊背发凉，他想起了在所罗门神殿他被他擒住手臂，那时对方蓝色的眼珠像是野兽一样狡诈又残忍。

“要知道我一直在等你……刺客。不如我亲自带你去见他。”

Altair几乎没有忍住想一剑刺下去的冲动。他恨极了对方的轻蔑和镇静。

 

Altair一路紧紧地箍住Robert，一触即发。每走一步，他都更加浓烈地意识到他在愈发靠近地狱。他知道大事不妙，但是他没有退路。

酸臭阴暗的地牢里，他果然在铁栅栏后面看见了被紧紧捆在柱子上的Malik。他被蒙着双眼，身边左右各立一名持剑侍卫。他面色如土，但是衣装整齐，身上并没有血迹。他半垂着的脑袋一动不动，听到脚步声也只是微微地晃了一晃而已。

“正如我说的，他没吃苦。”Robert打算向右扭扭脖子，但是被Altair狠狠地顶了回去。

“放他走。”Altair低声道。

“或者”Robert傲慢地打断他，“有一个更好的主意，它让你得到你想要的，我得到我想要的。”

Altair把剑锋几乎没进了对方的皮肉，“你没资格讲条件。”

“是你才没有资格讲条件。”Robert像是一早便等着这句话似的开怀起来，“不是吗？你虽然只要动动手指就可以取了我的性命，但是你不能。因为你知道你亲爱的弟兄下一秒会是什么下场，这次他可不会那么幸运只是断掉一条胳膊而已。”

Altair紧绷着双唇。

“你不能不救他。为了他，你什么都可以做，对吗？”法国人几乎情不自禁地低笑起来。

Altair的手心沁出了冷汗，手腕上的脉搏突突地跳着。

“跟他交换吧……用你自己。”说着，Robert偏了偏头，用他粗糙的嘴唇吻了Altair抵住他脖颈的断指的左手。

白衣人几乎想在那一瞬间干脆割掉对方的头颅，但是他的余光里瞥见了Malik那空荡荡的袖管，他仿佛还看见他死去弟弟的那张血肉模糊的脸。他站在地牢中央一动不动，从头顶上方斜射进来的一缕阳光几乎将他烧焦，他知道Robert是对的，他会为他做任何事。他罪孽深重。

“我是个守信用的人。”终于，Robert从Altair僵硬的手臂里缓缓抽身退出，他抚着脖子上的血印，再次无声地笑起来。

背着光束，他像是降临这个世界的恶魔。

 

他们把他的双手绑在头顶上，一件一件卸去他的所有武器。

他的长剑、匕首、弓弩、和袖剑。

没有武器的他，身上的白色长袍显得单薄不堪，那样朴素粗糙的白色在灰暗的地牢里不合时宜地刺痛了所有人的双目。

Altair听见了他们身体里丑陋而愤怒的血在狂奔，他们像垂涎的秃鹫一样在尘土里蹲踞着，等着哪怕一个最轻微的挑衅就扑上去撕碎眼前这只被缚的白鹰。他们会啄瞎他的双眼，扯烂他的皮肉，大口咀嚼他的筋骨和内脏。他们不是饥饿，他们只是单纯的歹意和仇恨。

Altair直直地望着站在角落里的Robert，他嘴角若有若无的笑容让他已经彻底放弃任何生的希望。他甚至不打算求死，他知道他们会让他生不如死，因此求死反倒会被当作是懦夫反倒会让他们更加得意。

只是疼痛，而已。

他早就有所觉悟，那种明明活着却被扔进地狱一样的疼痛，而已。  
如此他几乎轻笑出来。

然后他的脸颊火辣辣起来，其中一个士兵扬起手狠命地抽他的耳光。他们大概是看到了他充满嘲讽的嘴角。

终于开始了，他想。

耳光接二连三地抽过来，力道十足却只是像教训巷子里的妓女一样轻浮又毒辣。尽管如此，Altair仍旧听见自己的颈椎从他体内传来微弱地咔咔声。几个人轮流着抽他的脸颊，他梗得笔直的脖子也渐渐支持不住。之后他们突然停了手，他睁开眼，看见几个人已经退到一边，Robert那双浅蓝色的眼睛近在咫尺。他伸出手捏住他的下巴，用玩赏的目光羞辱他，左右反复看着自己又红又热的双颊。Altair拼命甩头想要甩开他的手，但是对方的力量几乎将他的下颌捏穿，挣扎让他咬破了嘴唇。

Robert掰开他的嘴，用粗大的手指用力搓挤那伤口。腥甜的血沾满他的大拇指。他将手指上的血蹭在Altair的上唇和眼角。他捧着他的脸又仔细地看了几秒，突然仿佛找到了灵感。

 

骑士退后两步，从腰间抽出剑，剑锋顶在Altair的喉结上。他坚硬的喉结微微颤动着，像是他全身最脆弱的地方。

手腕上稍一用力，那层薄薄的皮立刻裂开，血滴慢慢地涌出来。那刺痛细微而独特，一下一下地蹿近脑仁里。

他的剑锋沿着Altair的颈子向下移，然后突然抽了回去。Altair屏住的一口气还没出完，有什么从他的胸口猛地划过。他低头看见自己的前襟已经被剑划开。他还没有反应过来，几个士兵已经跨步上前，一把撕开了他的上衣。他们把他胸前的衣料扯成一条一条的，然后大笑着对着他赤袒着的前胸做出污秽的手势。

Altair只觉得血液嗡地涌上脑子。

他本能地想要含起胸，但是Robert的手臂已经死死地揽住他的腰，将他的胯带向前，让他的下身紧紧地贴着对方。

他看见他伸出另一只手。直到对方长满茧子的手指一圈一圈地在他的乳头周围摩挲了好几秒钟，他的脑子里都是一片空白。

“我的第一个女人——”Robert轻轻贴近Altair的耳边，“你的乳晕比她的颜色还淡。”

Altair奋力地想要挣脱，却被Robert箍得更紧，“她也是这么徒劳地挣扎着，”说着几乎把鼻尖贴在Altair仍在发烫的脸上，“被我干到哭…！”

一口血水淬在Robert的脸侧。

Robert看着面前眸子雪亮的Altair，他的脸颊也许因为羞恼而显得更加红艳。

一个响亮的耳光。Altair被抽得耳鸣起来，有一瞬间几乎什么都听不见了。他甩过脸，扬起头，眉头已经皱成了一个疙瘩，嘴角的血又开始淌下来。

他看见Robert的微微举起右手，动了动手指。他说：“你也会哭给我看的。”

Altair不知道他对他们用法语吩咐了什么。其中一个士兵走上前来，冷不防地抱住他的大腿。他毫不留情地把他踹倒在地，踢得他跪在地上直吐胃液。

就在这时Altair听到了金属相碰的声音，他寻声望去，分立Malik左右的两个卫兵已经把剑架在了Malik的脖子上。

“反抗一次，就让他给我们留下一件‘纪念品’。另一条胳膊？还是一条腿？随你决定。”骑士开着血腥的玩笑。

Altair死死地瞪着对方，呼吸因为愤怒而浓重。终于他缓缓地别开了目光。

另一个士兵于是飞快地跑上去，将他的右腿抱住高高抬了起来。

“肮脏的野狗。”Robert手里拎着剑，慢慢地走过来，“锋利的爪牙，下流的玩意儿，都让我们见识见识。”

他用剑尖挑开Altair白袍的前摆，露出下面粗布的茶色长裤。为了行动便捷，长裤的设计宽松但不松垮，合身而有留有适度的便于身体活动的空间。

Altair抗拒着想要弓起腰，但是后面有人用膝盖狠狠地顶住了他的腰眼。他的胯部被送向前去，右腿又被牢牢掰开，裆处于是展露无遗，即使是宽松的样式下也隐隐可见男性的轮廓。

“腿都抬起来了，这条公狗是要撒尿吗？”地窖里响起了龌龊的大笑声，“快帮他把他的‘狗货’掏出来吧！看他脸涨的，大概早就憋不住了吧！”

于是有人拿过从他身下卸下来的匕首，哧啦一声沿着大腿根将裤子划破，然后用手彻底将裤裆撕开。

Altair几乎吼叫出来，他死命的挣扎但是无济于事。他低眼看见自己的下体已经暴露在被扯碎的衣物之外，一瞬间浑身的血管都快炸开了。

然后血液又霎那凝结——Robert正用冰冷的剑锋拨弄着他萎靡瘫软的阴茎，然后是他的因恐惧而紧绷收缩的睾丸。

“哈哈！这种玩意儿能满足街上那些骚臭的母狗吗？”有人大笑起来。

“也许从来都还没用呐！他还是个地道的雏儿咧！”有人狠狠地用指头弹了一下他的龟头。“没错吧！小公狗！”

Altair几乎把牙齿全部咬碎。他想到了最坏的情况，他们也许会把他活生生地阉割了，既让他足够痛苦，又可以让他羞辱得无以复加。他使劲地咬着牙，不然愤怒会让他战栗到咬破舌头。

“既然是条没用的公狗，不如我们把他变成条有点儿用的母狗吧。”

这是他们首领的声音，低沉而凶残。

Altair不可置信地盯着环臂站立的那个恶魔，他的手下正把用某种烟熏过的麻布死命地捂在他的口鼻上。那味道古怪中带着甜味。他心底已经失去了判断。那个人没有底线，那个人没有规则，那个人超出他的理解范围。他不知道他还有什么手段。即使经历这么多年的严酷训练和出生入死他也不能从经验判断出他要如何折磨他。

这世界上一定还有什么他所不知道的残忍和罪恶在等着他。

 

汗液无声无息地从每个毛孔里钻出来，在身体表面渐渐形成薄薄一层，聚集，沿着脊梁下滑，浸湿衣服。

意识慢慢回来。

Altair希望它永远都不再回来。

他重新闭上双眼。

他被他们挤在中间，一边的乳头正在被其中的一个人用手指搓揉着，另一个乳头被濡湿的粘腻的舌头翻卷着，像女人一样高高挺着，泛着血色。肿胀的感觉集中在那两点上，每次乳头被狠狠地捏起的时候，疼痛和钻心的快感都让他呼吸紊乱。

发觉他已经恢复的意识，那个士兵更是将他紧紧往怀里搂进来。他被汗湿透的胸肌和因为兴奋而撑得挺立的乳头凸露在被扯碎的前襟外，让对方控制不住地猛力吮吸着他的敏感点，一阵阵难以启齿的快感朝他袭来。

他以为他的身体在挣扎在抗拒，但是当他再次睁开眼睛，他低下头只瞧见自己强烈起伏的胸廓上被夹揉在粗壮手指之间那被蹂躏得发红的乳头。对方此时伸出另一只手一把攥住他另一侧的胸肌挤在食指和拇指之间，本来已经湿漉漉的小小的乳头因为挤压的力量更加凸立起来，“这家伙的奶头里说不定也能像女人一样挤出奶来哪！”粗秽的语言让Altair的胸口一阵剧痛，但是他无能为力。对方说着便像是哺乳期贪得无厌地幼畜一样一口把整个乳头嘬进了嘴里，还故意发出嘶嘶的吮吸声，又是一阵淫秽的笑声。

“看这家伙舒服得眼睛都眯起来啦！”“瞧瞧！下面也来劲儿了！”

说着，一个人粗暴地掐住Altair半勃起的阴茎，朝着上面吐了口唾沫。

从Altair的喉咙里传来一声近似哽咽的声音。他盯着面前的人，眼神黯黑，身体满绷。

他们于是搬来木桌，让他继续吊着双手半仰着坐在桌面上。他们强行分开他的大腿，好让他的私处在辱骂和猥亵的目光中一览无余。他们把长年风吹日晒得积满泥汗的手插进他被扯破的裤裆，在他的下腹和腹股沟处恶毒地抓挠，很快那里隐秘而单薄的皮肤就被抓得浮出血点，被汗水一浸，蛇咬一般疼痛。

尽管这样，他还是完全勃起了。

被迫吸入的迷药起了作用。他痛苦地把脸别向一边，汗如雨下。他想咆哮。

然而他的嗓子里只能发出混沌的低吟，羞愤已经杀死了他的声音。

他被人狠狠地按向桌子，被捆绑的手臂让上身不能完全躺在桌上，他的双肩传来撕裂般的刺痛，左肩也许已经脱臼了。他的脖子早已不堪重负，肌肉开始剧烈收缩痉挛，他扬起的下巴不停颤抖起来。

他凌乱的衣袍外裸露的皮肤在昏沉的光线里犹如黑夜降临前一秒狂风刮过的麦田，男性紧密细致却伤疤交累的肌肤下起伏的肌肉仿佛拥有生命一般在微微跳动。呼吸着的胸腔像鸟类的翅膀一样不断收扩，那收张在放肆肮脏的舔舐下愈演愈烈，汗水混着唾液沿着肋骨的轮廓缓慢粘稠地流下。他们在他新结痂的伤口上咬下更新的伤口，然后将掺杂着血丝的唾沫涂抹在他的乳头和尿道口，再野蛮地吸吮一光。他们用毛糙的手掌重重地揉捏他的睾丸，用舌头来回舔弄他的大腿根部和内侧，好让他的器官更加淫荡地硬挺。他们看着他被折磨得无声地挣扎，温热的躯干搅动起来，妈的撩得人想一把抱起他的屁股干得他哭鼻子。

连刺耳的讥笑声都停止了，野兽们用猩红的舌头一遍遍舔着干涸的嘴唇。

但是他们的首领一直沉默着，不曾应允。

Robert站在阴影里，面无表情。他置身事外一般把目光停留在空中的一点。

Altair发出一声沙石般沉重的喘息。

Robert于是惊醒过来。他举步走到桌子前，一手托起Altair的头，慢慢地说：“早点儿哭出来才比较明智。如果已经忘记了流泪的感觉，我现在开始提醒你。”

对方沉默着没有任何言语回应，他只是咬紧了嘴唇。

Robert的鼻子里一声哼笑。他绕到桌子的一侧，冷不防地伸出双手把Altair抱离了桌面，还没等怀里的人来得及挣扎，他便将他毫不客气地推翻回桌上，拉住他的脚踝拽向自己，迫使他塌下腰去，撅跪着。刚刚觉得肩膀好过一点的Altair因为重心不稳，只能死命靠着臂膀和绑绳的力量才让身体没有栽到桌下。他强忍着手腕和肩膀的剧痛，仅仅闷哼了一声，脸色煞白。那一刻他真的以为会有眼泪从泪腺里被挤出来，他把脸深深地埋进左臂。

Robert却全然不在意这些。他的兴致似乎回来了。他淡淡的眼珠凝视着Altair襟摆之间隐约可见的性器。他用双手拨开白色的衣袍后摆，将裤子上的口子豁得更大。他注意到对方的臀部不自觉地夹紧了，大块的肌肉轮廓因此清晰可见。

他强硬地把食指抵在他的尾椎骨上，然后硬是没进紧密的臀缝里，一路切下。然后他用两只手狠狠地扒开他的臀瓣，把他的隐秘暴露出来。

一声沙哑的喉音。他看见他的肩膀都抖了起来。

Robert冷笑起来。他好像天生就知道如何让他更痛苦，“干净得像女人一样。”他说着用手指在那穴口周围轻轻挠了挠，像逗弄小宠物一样，傲慢而充满侮辱，“怎么样？就这样成为我的……母狗……”

“诅……你……”微弱破裂的声音从另一边传来。

Robert信步踱到Altair的面前，用手扬起他的下巴，“再说一遍。”

Altair猛地抬起眼睛，雪白的齿间渗透出鲜血，“诅咒你，Robert de Sablé！”

“太迟了。”骑士再次把目光移到空中被捆缚着的双手上，幽幽道，“刺客Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad。太迟了。”

Robert慢慢地倒退了几步，他的嘴角抽动了一下。

他歪了一下脑袋，递了个眼色给手下。

士兵们于是迫不及待地扑上来，而Robert却自己拉了把椅子在Altair面前坐了下来，凝视着他的脸，他连他脸上哪怕一个最细微的痛苦神情都舍不得错过。

手下们用冰冷的长蜡烛生生地插进了Altair的身体。因为肌肉强烈地收缩，他们只能勉强塞进去一小截。于是他们朝他的屁股上吐口水，用手掌大力的抽打他赤裸的臀部，那声音在潮湿的地牢里响亮得出奇。疼痛让他们的囚犯更加紧绷，整个身体变成了石头。

没有办法，几个人只能一边破口大骂着一边把蜡烛拔出来，他们把手指唾湿了，艰难地插进了他的下体，而后凶狠地转动着手指，用指肚挤压着他的肠壁。

“又热又湿，紧得要命！”士兵兴奋得叫出来，说着抽出湿漉漉的手指炫耀给同伙看，“这婊子的屁眼儿太棒了！”

豆大的汗珠子从太阳穴飞快地流下，沿着颌骨的轮廓，从下巴尖滴落，在Robert的靴尖前面滴成了一滩。Altair的嘴唇已经没有了血色，呼吸混乱而粗重。

他的身后，几个人还在轮流地用手指蹂躏他，他的力气已经用光，他们于是放肆地插进两根甚至三根手指。

“这娘儿的屁眼儿这会儿就是连马的玩意儿都能搁下了吧？！你们说是不是？”“接下来让他高兴得哼出来怎么样？”

他们于是重新拿来蜡烛，把它直直地插进去。

Altair紧紧地闭上眼睛。他想他们也许打算戳烂他的肠子，好让他活活疼死。

然而异物在身体深处并没有横冲直撞，他们似乎突然来了耐心，握着蜡烛的另一端，反复变换着角度，寻找着他不为人知的“弱点”。

这显然不在Altair接受过的任何反拷问训练之中，他的身体只懂得应付各种极端的疼痛，却完全不懂得情欲的凶猛。在仿佛无穷无尽的试探之后，它绝望而诚实地收缩了一下，呼吸也停顿了一秒。于是他们咧开了嘴。

他们开始剧烈的抽插，每次都或偏或正地顶上他的前列腺。他本来已经慢慢松垂下去的阴茎因为这让人发狂的刺激又迅速地坚挺起来。年轻男性的性欲快感是洪水猛兽，它们奔腾呼啸着沿着他的脊柱一路破坏掉他所有的自持，他仿佛看见那红色的火兽朝着他一跃而起，眼看就要吞噬掉他大脑里最后的一丝理性。

“呃……！”他终于呻吟出来。

他感到自己的下腹烧得发痛，全身的血液和知觉似乎都潮水般涌向了他的下体。他不敢想象他的身体正呈现出什么样的丑态，他才发现自己其实也只是一只毫无廉耻的动物。

并不自知地，他的腰沉得更低，这的确让他看上去更加像是一只求欢的雌兽。

士兵们于是亢奋得吹起口哨，他们甚至俯下身，把脸探进他的两腿之间，津津有味地吮吸起他饱满的睾丸，用指甲骚挠着他光滑的龟头，或者疯狂地套弄他爬满青色血管的阴茎。

Altair几近崩溃，他第一次想到了求饶。他死命地夹紧双肩，好遮掩起他一塌糊涂的表情。

Robert把后背靠在椅背上，将双脚翘上了桌子，沾满泥土的靴子正对着Altair的鼻尖。

“舔它，我便让他们停下来。”Robert淡淡地说，声音里听不出任何情感。

“决……不。”背光的扭曲的脸上，鹰一样的双目流露出决绝的白光。他的双唇颤抖着，几乎不能成声。

他不知死活的回答并没有激怒Robert，他仿佛早就料到他的答案似的点了点头，站起来从腰间抽出了剑。

对于Altair来说，也许激怒他然后被他杀死会比较好受一些。对方不疼不痒的反应只会让他朝地狱深处又坠一层。

骑士的剑并没有割断他的气管，他挥剑斩断了Altair头上的绑绳。他看着对方的双肘咚的一声重重地垮落在桌面上，又坐回了椅子里。

突如其来的解放让理智清晰地回到意识里。Altair抬起脸，震惊地看着Robert深不见底的瞳仁，一时竟然完全感觉不到下体的水深火热了。

“告诉我，亲爱的Altair，”Robert向前倾下了身子，把脸靠近桌沿边上仍被捆着的双手，“你的无名指去了哪里？”他的目光细细地一遍又一遍地浸透刺客修长强健的手指，左手的断指几乎是他身上唯一的缺陷和脆弱，然而那脆弱里每每迸发出的却都是最强烈无情的杀意。

Altair瞥开了目光。

“为了使用你那让人胆寒的袖剑而断指？”Robert的喉咙里呼呼地冷笑起来，“或者只是个事故落下的残疾？再或者……”骑士更加贴近过来，他的下唇几乎轻扫到Altair脸上细微的寒毛，“他已经死了。”

白衣人的身躯一怔，灵魂仿佛在那一瞬间离他而去了，只剩下空洞的躯壳留在原地。Robert看着他的九个手指神经质地微微抽动了几下，僵住不再动弹，再然后猛地攥成了拳头，直到骨节变得雪白，发出咔咔的响声。

Robert还在耐心地等待，但他仍旧没有等到他的眼泪。一霎那他突然联想到被猎人射中从长空中坠落的白鹰，它直到在地面上摔得粉身碎骨的前一秒都在奋命地鼓动着它高傲洁白的翅膀。

他几乎要为对方的顽强和坚韧鼓掌，同时一股更加强烈的冲动涌上他的胸中。他想要亲手，活生生地撕裂他，他要扯断他的双翅，他不知道他的鲜血能不能洗刷去他心中的仇恨。

然而那个人已经死了，他永远都没有机会让他亲眼看到他的复仇——把他至死都深藏的爱揉碎了给他看，这是多么完美的报复——就像那个人当年在他面前一个个杀死他的父亲、哥哥和弟弟。后来他也加入了骑士团，多年后在一次清剿行动后见到那人残破的尸体，他平静地从他的满是血污的颈子上揪下那枚铜戒指，看见了那里面几不可见的字母。他是他的前辈，或者是他的师长，那少年的名字是他临死都贴着心脏的禁忌。

Robert错过了亲手了结仇人的机会，不过他现在却得到了当年那个被刻上名字的少年。嘿，命运对他真不错！至少他可以让那个人的灵魂永无宁日。

“翻过来躺下，打开你的双腿。”他俯视着上天“赐给”他的“礼物”，愉快地命令道。

然而刺客一动不动，仿佛死了一般。

Robert蹲下来，口气轻佻，“我数到三，如果你还不听话，我就命他们从他的大拇指开始砍……你任性的时间看来很有限呢朋友，因为你的弟兄他一共只有五根手指……”

仍旧没有动静。

“一……”Robert站起身来。

“二……”他望向栅栏的另一边，做了个准备的手势。

“……”

在下一个数字出口之前，倔强的人终于松动。他的身体和灵魂都已经支离破碎了。他缓慢而艰辛地翻转过被欺凌得惨不忍睹的肢体，重重地躺倒在桌面上。又等了一会儿，他顺从地分开了双腿。

手下们十分会意地七手八脚地剥去他的长裤，长袍下的下体终于变得一丝不挂。他结实笔直的腿无力地从桌沿边上垂下，大腿上一条条美丽的肌肉依旧清晰可见。迷药的作用让他保持着勃起的状态，他饱满而匀称的性器在小腹上投下阳刚却暧昧的阴影。

Robert用手轻轻地抚摩着他下腹上依稀可见的血管。

这诡异的令人寒毛倒立的温存只持续了几秒。骑士将食指毫不迟疑地塞进Altair的红肿湿润的肛口搅动起来，另一只手掏出自己已经半立的阳具。然后他用胳膊蜷起对方的双腿，把下身贴上去，用迅速膨胀起来的东西一下一下蹭着身下人的羞耻之处。Altair几次想要合起双腿都被他粗暴地按下去。他握着自己的阳具，将圆硕的龟头顶在对方的入口处，恶意地向里探了几次，可都在连半个龟头都没有没进之前便抽了出去。他看见对方的大腿每次在他顶进去的时候都不由地绷紧，嘴角几乎浮起一抹心满意足的笑容。他注视着Altair放在腹上的双手，因为长时间被勒住手腕，手已经微微发肿发紫。他的指甲很短，关节清晰有点弯曲，左手无名指被切断的地方皮肤颜色更浅一些，那看起来是很整齐的伤口。

这是一双饱经磨难的手，而这个青年却明明只有25岁。就像当年那个人奉命去杀害他的至亲一样，这个年轻人也打算用他残缺却冷酷的手杀掉自己。

在Robert自己意识到之前，他已经将自己的阳具一贯到底地刺入了Altair的身体。完全地，没有任何余地地。

“呃！！”身下人发出了濒死似的呜咽，他的身体猛地蜷起来，双手直直地伸向空中，徒劳地想要阻挡这突发的不可承受的痛苦，他的眼睛惊恐地大睁着，瞳孔紧缩。

他看见Robert慢慢地举起手指，上面沾满了自己下体被撕裂流出的鲜红的血，放进嘴里，用舌头舔得一丝不剩。他苍蓝色的眼睛一直一错不错地盯着自己，Altair感到彻骨的恐惧。

粗重混浊的喘息，炽热的气息在嗓子里被血块阻挠而发出的嘈杂无章的呻吟。青筋暴跳的手深深地钳进红肿的臀肉，几乎要抠出血来。Altair奋力地想要用被缚的双手推开倾覆而来的Robert厚重的胸膛，但是他知道那只是可笑而无力地反抗。他在他的身体里予取予夺，肆无忌惮。对方粗壮的性器几乎要将他的肠壁烧焦。他不知所措地竭力压低自己的臀部本能地想要逃开，但这只让他的腰拱起一个挑逗的弧度，Robert于是伸手揽住他的腰身，开始啃噬他的乳头。他们交媾的声音仿佛响彻整个地牢，让他羞耻到想要咬舌自尽。然而Robert连这个机会也没有留给他，他疯狂地亲吻他的双唇，他的唾液大量涌进他的口腔，让他感到恶心甚至窒息。他们的鼻子碰在一起，力气大到几乎要撞断鼻梁的程度。

“停……下……”Altair绝望地把双手挡在面前，挡在滚烫的唇与唇之间。

他怎么也想不到的是，Robert突然低头含住了他的手指，他用温湿的舌头一个个吮吸他的手指。Altair从来没有感受这种奇怪的触感，他的指头被吮得微痛微痒，他突然感觉到自己的下体有了一丝性快感。

“停……”他慌乱地挣着身子，拼命想把手指从对方的嘴里抽出来。

“怕了吗？”Robert却牢牢地攥着他的左手，然后慢慢地不容分说地把他残缺的无名指根送进了口中。那一刻Altair的心跳停了一拍。他觉得仿佛是自己浑身最羞耻的地方被人残忍地侵犯了。

“放……放……开！”他豁出命地挣扎，而对方也随之加大了力量，几乎要将他的左手生生捏碎。

“难道这让你很兴奋？”Robert微微撑起身体，他的脸上阴晴不定，他的嘴明明挂着笑意眼睛里却满是暴虐。“是不是……”骑士再次俯下身，用手背轻轻刮着Altair的下颌，“他在对你做爱的时候也会这么咬着你的无名指——在你还没有自己把它斩断之前？”

Robert第一次在这个冷血的刺客眼里捕捉到了愤怒羞耻之外的东西。他用手抚了抚脸上被抓出的血道子，咧嘴一笑，“最疼爱你的师兄他正在地狱里看着你这副淫荡的模样呢，我亲爱的猎鹰。”

“不！！放开他！！放开他！！”一个嘶哑却宏亮的声音突然撕破了地牢里混浊的空气，“放开他！！你们这些魔鬼！诅咒你们！！”

人们都惊愕地循声扭脸去看。在栏杆的另一侧，不知何时，士兵已经奉命摘掉了Malik的眼罩，揪着他的头发弄醒了他。他从模糊的视线里渐渐看清了那个魔鬼是怎么伏在那美丽孤傲的人身上，用最不可被宽恕的方式，践踏他，蹂躏他，让他万劫不复。

几乎所有人，甚至包括Robert都没预料到那吼声的震撼力，他像其他人一样，怔怔地望着发了狂的Malik。

只有一个人例外。他的脸侧向相反的方向，始终不曾扭过来看上Malik一眼。

Robert低头看着身下人。

“诅咒你们！！”Malik的怒吼还在继续，他把身上的铁锁扯得哗哗直响。

Altair终于缓慢地正过脸。Robert一惊，他仿佛在那一瞬间在对方的眼角看到了泪水，但一眨眼，除了一双充血通红的眼睛他又仿佛什么都没有看见。

“堵……上他的嘴。”刺客苍白的唇缝里挤出几个冰冷的字。

Robert只是望着他，没有动作。

“我会……如你所愿。”Altair的嘴一张一合，他的目光仿佛穿透了Robert的额头，望着屋顶上的某一点，虚无缥缈。

Robert不知道Altair在说出那句话的时候他的眼里是不是看见了什么。

两旁的侍卫把眼罩攒成一团塞进了Malik的嘴里。他还在嘶吼着但只能发出呜呜的悲鸣，他的眼睛盈满了泪水。

Robert的脸上已经收敛了所有的笑意。他等着看Altair如何让他称心如意。

他突然感到下体一阵麻酥酥的快感，Altair的身体在收缩着，湿润温暖的肠壁紧紧地包裹着他的坚硬的阴茎。他看见Altair已经合上了双眼，抿着嘴唇，脸涨得通红，然后又是一阵快感传来。接着对方开始迟疑而艰难地收紧小腹摆动起腰部，动作显然带着笨拙且不和节拍。他生涩的身体和不得要领的“勾引”却毫无疑问地重新挑起了Robert的欲望。他一把按住他的大腿让它们大敞着，然后野蛮地将他壮硕的阳具抽出来再一刺到底。Altair拼命咬着下唇不让自己发出声音，但是垂死般的粗喘还是从他的牙缝里挤出来，他的隐忍只让他变得更加具有被征服的价值。

Malik喷着火的目光，身下人任凭摆弄的身体，这一切实在是妙不可言。然而Robert却没有那么容易满足。

他用强而有力的双臂将Altair从桌上完全抱起，让自己的器官还保持在对方的体内，就那样坐在了椅子上。

“尽情地勾引我，Altair，”他把手自在地交叉在脑后，随心地羞辱他，“像个娼妇一样。”

Altair的身体微微一怔，他的脸被隐没在阴影里看不清楚，他的胸膛起伏着人却好像已经死了。

隐隐地还可以听见Malik绝望的呜咽声。

他慢慢地踮起脚，向前倾了倾身子，这样的动作和姿势让他被侵犯着的下体暴露无遗，士兵们盯着他被饱撑着缓缓吐出半根狰狞阳具的淡红穴口不由地咽了口口水。然后他又慢慢地放低身体，坐了下来，将Robert的整个又吞了回去。

Robert长长地吁了口气，不置可否。

Altair紧皱着眉头死咬着下唇，重复着这样淫秽的动作。渐渐的，他的幅度越来越大，越来越激烈，以至于每次抽拔，众人都可以清晰地看到那小肉穴是如何紧紧地扒住男人的阳具不放。两人交合的位置也变得湿润起来，发出粘腻的声响。Robert终于逐渐把持不住。他一把撕碎对方不堪的上衣，用粗糙巨大的手掌贪婪地抚摸着Altair赤裸的肩头和后背。他命他坐直身子，他好确定他贯穿他的时候可以狠狠地顶上他的前列腺。他觉得光是看到Altair每次被撞到那个位置时候的慌乱无措的眼神就几乎让他猛射出来。

但他还不想结束，他还不想就这么放过他。

“站起来，背朝我坐下来。”他尽力平息着自己的气息，低笑着，“让你的兄弟也欣赏欣赏你那下流的表情。”

Robert毫不怀疑Altair临转过身去时看他的那一眼有多么惊愕和出离羞愤。但是他还是照办了，他早就没有了其他的选择。

他弓下腰，用被缚的双手握住Robert高昂的性器插进了自己的下身，他的视线一直死死地锁在地板上，但他知道他几乎全裸的淫荡身体已经在Malik燃烧的目光里片片剥落成灰，他希望有谁可以来刺穿他的耳鼓好让他再也不用听见Malik低哑却撕心裂肺的咆哮。

怜悯是痴心妄想。还没有等他将身下的东西完全吞入， Robert已经迫不及待地从后面卡住他的腰胯抽插起来，力量大得让Altair几乎无法稳住身体。对方恶毒地分开他长袍的前襟并把它们缠在他的腰上，好使在场的所有人都看清楚他们畜生般交媾的疯狂模样。他被拉着背靠着对方的胸，Robert的双手从后面绕过来揉搓着他涨得发痛的乳头，他半骑坐在他的大腿上，大张的双腿之间挺立的阴茎狠狠地拍打着自己的小腹。Robert巨大的阳物癫狂地捅着他深处的腺体让他几次几乎丧失理智地大叫出来。他把头深深地向后仰起，汗水淋漓的锁骨因此而清晰可见。他无处掩藏自己的羞耻和兽欲，他举起双手蒙住眼睛，仿佛如此他便可以从残酷的现实中逃离。他已经听不到Malik的声音，他已经感不到Malik的目光，他的意识里只剩下感官的刺激。他不知道自己在性欲的煎熬中可以沦为如此彻底的丧家之犬。终于他忍无可忍，他完全不自知地将双手从眼前拿开，握住了自己的性器开始套弄起敏感的包皮带，想要得到解放。

“谁允许你碰自己了？”Robert凶狠地拍掉了Altair的手。他让手下人再次将他的双手绑在了头上。“你要让你的Malik知道你是个被男人干后面就可以舒服到射的货色。”

Altair绝望地抻动着手腕上的绑绳，发出一声低吼。

他已经被折磨了太久，他的身体和精神都已过极限，却仍不被放过。Robert开始了他最后的惩罚。他用双手架起Altair的双腿，让自己有更大的空间和力度贯入他靡湿的下体。Altair早已没有了力气再挣扎，他的大腿发出阵阵强烈的痉挛。滑腻的透明体液已经从他涨紫的龟头顶端溢出，被甩到了他的腹部和胸前。Robert故意避开他的敏感点，只在若干下浅插之后才猛地深刺一次，而每次他都如愿地听到怀里人已经再也控制不住的呻吟。Altair的呼吸已经紊乱剧烈到让他感到晕眩。这个身体仿佛已经走火入魔不再受到任何压抑和管制。他知道他的情欲已经被完全松了绑，他看着它为所欲为不堪入目却再也无力制止。

“怎么你好像已经完全乐在其中了……我冷血的刺客？”Robert粗喘着，他不知道Altair是不是还有着清醒的神志，他只是不想放过任何一个折磨他的机会，“你呻吟的声音……也是你杀人的武器之一吗？是的话，以后面对……你的目标时，你只需要……翘起你淫荡的屁股……就可以了！”

说着Robert狠命地朝他湿软的里面捅了几下，换来了对方灼热的喘息。Robert知道高潮的快感已经势不可挡，正在朝他排山倒海地袭来。他于是爆发出野兽一样的力量，把Altair的臀部抬得更高，几乎让对方的双脚完全离开了地方，身体的重心彻底地倚靠在他的胸前。他发狂了似的野蛮地贯穿着怀里人的下体，阴茎根部撞击在对方濡湿的穴口，拍打出骇人的声响。Altair几乎不能发出任何完整的声音，他的上一声呻吟才刚刚穿越口腔下一声便接踵而来。他仰靠在骑士的怀里，几乎赤条条的身体完全无法自持地随着毫无人性的抽插被摇撼得七零八落。如果那个时候他的脑子里还有一丝念头的话，那念头便是想要解放。不管多么可耻，也不在乎多么丑陋，他想要解放。然而那暴君为了折辱他偏偏要他承受由体内刺激带来的无数次接近高潮却无法射精的酷刑。他甚至已经不知道自己在浑沌的神志中是否已经真的像个婊子一样浪声高叫，有一秒钟他几乎想要哭着哀求他体内的魔鬼狠狠地刺穿他的肠子好让他射出来或者干脆死去。

刺客终归没有让任何羞耻肮脏的字眼成音，“不…不…Ro……！！”在射精的一霎那他只是沙哑地将对方的名字说了一半。

Robert没有注意到Altair温热的精液滴落在他的手指上，对方在高潮的一刻整个腹腔猛烈的收缩所带来的快感几乎让他的大脑一片空白。他在Altair的肛穴里最后疯狂地猛插了一下，低声嘶吼着，把精液全部射在了对方仍在微微收缩着的体内。

Malik已经没有了气息，完全沉寂了下去。手下们暗笑着以为他们的首领会把那具瘫软淫乱的身体像死狗一样丢给他们。然而Robert只是缓慢地从对方的身体里抽出，松开绳索，然后将他抱起平放在桌上。他轻轻地分开他的腿，用手指沾了沾从他的下体流淌出的咸腥的精液和少量的血液。

Altair的眼睛半睁着望着屋顶。

他把那些精血涂在他的胸膛上，画了一个淡淡的红色十字。


End file.
